mindlessbehaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep Her on The Low
Keep Her on the Low is the first official song released from the second studio album, All Around the World of the boy band, Mindless Behavior. The song was released on iTunes on January 22, 2013. The music video first premiered on 106 & Park on February 12, 2013. The song also features Sean Garrett. Music Video The four boys walk into an abandoned warehouse and find a briefcase to open it and find a hologram of their manager, Walter Millsap as he tell the boys that they have a mission to put on a secret performance for their fans and they got five minutes to do it.When princeton hits a button on his futureristic watch he four change into suits and ties, and begin their mission, that was not so impossible. The four meet up with some ladies, run up stairs, and outsmart the security's lasers and eventually make it to the roof. Where they meet up with their backup dancers and stream their performance for the excited fans to see. The music video also feaures MB freestyle dancing. Lyrics All the girls, at the school, won't y'all meet us down there. We gon' take ya, then gon' show you how we do it round here. We got a party on the roof If you miss it, oh well Gotta keep it on the low Ain't nobody you can tell 1 Sixteen balling like them boys at menudo Only difference is our crib is in the hood We got them jumping out the pool like they’re all from Rino We dance like the Jacksons, All we’re missing is Tito B-Section It’s a whole lot of y’all that's up in here that’s looking for love, But we go breaking hearts and gettin to the money on tour. If you my honey, it’s only for the moment, 'Cause another 100 want it, We keep it young, popping off Chorus We gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low Now you know I got a girl, But I wanna get some more Gotta figure how to get 'em Without messin up my flow! Gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low It's the One to the Two, And one that lets it go. When the DJ plays my music, We gon' get down on the floor 2 Let me define, what I call a girlfriend! She will be mine, about two weekends I’m only 16, that means it’s show time When I ain’t with her, that means I’m on mine B-Section It’s a whole lot of y’all that's up in here that’s looking for love, But we go breaking hearts and gettin to the money on tour. If you my honey, it’s only for the moment, 'Cause another 100 want it, We keep it young, popping off Chorus We gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low Now you know I got a girl, But I wanna get some more Gotta figure how to get 'em Without messin up my flow! Gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low It's the One to the Two, And one that lets it go. When the DJ plays my music, We gon' get down on the floor Break We go breaking hearts and gettin to the money on tour. If you my honey, it’s only for the moment, 'Cause another 100 want it, We keep it young, popping off Chorus We gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low Now you know I got a girl, But I wanna get some more Gotta figure how to get 'em Without messin up my flow! Gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low It's the One to the Two, And one that lets it go. When the DJ plays my music, We gon' get down on the floor We gon' get down on the dance floor Girls, move them hips though! Back up in yo speakers, We gon' smash on the radio I said for y'all to get down on the dance floor Smash on the radio You know what I mean shawty. Look how fast the cash flow! Trivia *This is the music video to be made from All Around the World. *This is the first music video to be made since the music video of Hello. Category:Keep Her on The Low Category:Music Video Category:Keep your girl on the low Category:Ablum Category:"Getta Keep Her On The Low" Category:Swerve Music Category:"Keep it On the Do Low"